


Move Together

by tofu_sama90



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bard - Freeform, Bard caresses Thranduil, Bard noticing Thranduil's ancientness, Bard speaks elvish, Barduil - Freeform, Blossoming relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Kisses, Thranduil - Freeform, True Love, laying in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofu_sama90/pseuds/tofu_sama90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard and Thranduil lay in bed and Bard realizes the depths of Thranduil's history and the reassures him of his love.<br/>---<br/>Fluffy fluff. Bard speaks elvish. And it's really short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. Be gentle! This was an uber short fic, almost like an experiment really to reflect on my first exposures to Barduil. Hope you enjoy!  
> Song inspiration: Move Together by James Bay  
> \---  
> But yeah, thanks to nembree383 my life is now utterly ruined by this ship. It kinda came on fast and hit me in the face a couple times.

Bard and Thranduil were curled up in a sea of sheets in Thranduil’s bed. Their legs seemed to be intertwined as Thranduil’s toes brushed up against Bard’s. Bard occasionally reached his hand over to brush his fingers across the soft skin on Thranduil’s cheek. His hand lingered on the pale skin of the elf, his thumb gently brushing over the cheekbones of the elven king. Bard’s dark eyes gazed into the icy blue eyes of his lover. Though the elf did not age, Bard could see the thousands of years Thranduil paced the earth. He could see the wars, the destruction and the terror that the past persisted within his lover’s eyes. He saw the pain that Thranduil had faced in the past and wished that he could wipe all of it away with a brush of his thumb or the gentle caress of his hand. To an extent Bard had achieved his wishes and as the two lovers lay facing each other, the pain of Thranduil’s long history seemed to fade into soft silk and flow away. Only love and affection remained with Thranduil and the hardened heart of an ancient elven king melted away.

            Moments upon moments passed and Thranduil and Bard were still in that same position. Bard studied his lover intently, admiring his beauty but also, silently, pouring words of love to Thranduil.

            “Nîn meleth,” Bard murmured almost to himself. As their relationship blossomed, Bard had begun to pick up on the smallest (or at times most obvious) of the elven king’s mannerisms as well as the sweet elven words Thranduil whispers to himself when he thinks Bard doesn’t hear, or understand. As Bard began to learn more and more of these affectionate words he would say them to himself softly and quietly as he went about his daily work. At meetings or councils of Dale, Bard would mutter these elven words to himself when thoughts of Thranduil would drown his head.

Now as he lay across from his beloved the two elven words seemed to spill from his lips, sounding like the quiet rustle of leaves. Bard didn’t worry about pronunciation. He knew he had heard Thranduil many times before say the exact same words many times and he had been rehearsing. Bard thought to take it further. All the combined words of both Sindarin and Common Tongue could not convey the feelings in his heart he had for Thranduil.

“I Ithil ned nîn fuin,” Bard continued, gazing into Thranduil’s eyes, searching for a reaction. “I tinu ned nîn hen.”

Thranduil closed his eyes, taking in every silken word that left the bargeman’s lips. The cares of the world melted from his mind and in this moment it was only Bard and him, peering into each other’s hearts and searching for any indication that their feelings were mutual.

“Nin melog?” Thranduil asked, never severing his loving stare.

“Gerog i chûn nîn mi i chaim gîn.”

Bard planted a light kiss on Thranduil’s eyelids and pulled him closer to his chest. It was cold that night in Mirkwood but under the silken sheets of the elven king’s bed, a human and an elf shared a warmth warmer than blood.

“Ollo vae.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note(s) on the Sindarin I used  
> • Nin meleth=my love  
> • I ithil ned nin fuin=the moon in my night  
> • I tinu ned nin hen=the star in my eye  
> • Nin melog?=Do you love me?  
> • Gerog I cun nin mi I chaim gin=you hold my heart in your hands  
> • Ollo vae=sweet dreams


End file.
